Merry Christmas, love
by knarl
Summary: The Charming's organize a Christmas party at their apartment. Mistletoe and Hooks are a nice combination for Emma. Fluffy one-shot. For my CS secret santa; captain-swans. hope you enjoy, you've been awesome.


Hook was sure they were going to run out of oxygen if the charming's invited one more person to this god forsaken party.

It was Christmas time in Storybrooke and David and Mary Margaret had organized the usually traditional Christmas party. Whilst usually when they celebrated Christmas they were in a big palace with a large ball room for their guests to have plenty of room to breath, this year they had planned for the party to be at their small and cramped apartment and had apparently invited the whole town.

In all honesty the only reason Hook came was because Emma has insisted he'd come, that he'd _enjoy_ himself. So far it wasn't going to plan as all he had been doing throughout the whole evening was slowly moving further away into the corner with his bottle of rum slowly emptying until nothing was left of it.

He surveyed the room for his blonde haired saviour. He spotted her standing in the centre of the room wearing a red and green woolly jumper with Henry and the cricket, Arthur? Richie? Archie? Hook wasn't sure of his name; he'd just stick with the cricket.

Not wanting to bother her Hook stayed put in the corner back to staring at his empty rum bottle. In the other far corner was the charming couple, Snow clutching baby Neal close to her showing him off to anyone who would be interested a proud beam shining from her face as she stared down at her new born, the identical face mirrored on the Prince's.

Belle was sitting on one of the armchairs, although she was talking and laughing as though she hadn't just lost the love of her life. Killian observed the clear mask behind her smile, one that he himself wore many times.

Regina was alone with a bored expression, sitting on one of the kitchen stools picking at a foreign piece of food that Hook didn't recognize. Henry had come to join her and the Queen's face finally bore a smiles. Hook looked back over at Emma who had disappeared from where she had been standing.

A second later He felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey there" Emma said smiling when Hook turned to face her "I see you've been hiding in the corner the whole evening, not having fun then?" Hook went to open his mouth to say he was when Emma cut across "Don't lie, So maybe it wasn't as fun as I said it would be"

Killian couldn't disagree with her "Is this party not up to your standards either, love?"

"It's alright" She shrugged taking his rum bottle from his hands and going to take a sip when she noticed it was empty, she frowned "Since when do _you_ run out of rum? Anyway, it's not exactly what I had in mind when my parents said they were having a Christmas party, I thought they'd go all out for it but apparently they decided on a house party" she gestured to the people around her.

"What more were you expecting?"

"Don't laugh but I actually expected my parents to plan a ball at the town hall or something" Despite Emma telling him not to laugh, she was laughing at herself "I mean that's what they would have done in fairytale land"

"Aye. However, I doubt many people here have ball gowns in their dressers" Killian pointed out to her making Emma grin.

"True, but I kinda enjoyed the last ball I went to. I wanted enough one" She said with a twinkle in her eye hook only grinned in response. Emma looked up above Killian smiling even more at what she saw "Ah, so that's why you've been here all evening, waiting for someone to give you a kiss?"

"I'm lost, Swan. You know I wouldn't ever dream of kissing someone else whilst you're here" Hook frowned at her words thinking that he expected her to kiss some random person, following Emma's gaze to the mistletoe above him "Ah, mistletoe?" But he still didn't understand "What's that doing hanging there?"

"I'm guessing Fairytale land traditions on mistletoe aren't the same here?"

"Do enlighten me"

"I plan to" She looked down at his Hook and waved her hands, the hook disappearing and reappearing in her own. Her magic came useful sometimes.

"Wha-" Killian began but was quietened as Emma placed a finger on his lips. She lent up to the mistletoe and unattached it from the ribbon that was keeping it pinned to the ceiling. Finally with the mistletoe in her hands she attached it to the Hook before placing it above them again.

She leant closer to him "Let's say-" She barely whispered when her eyes began drifting down to his lips "That in this land-" her hand went for his whilst her other hand was holding the Hook and mistletoe above them "at Christmas-" Her lips titled upwards. Hook didn't understand why all of a sudden she was leaning closer to him, but certainly not complaining "under mistletoe-" She licked her lips "you're supposed to-" She leant in further, her lips met his, in-between kisses she breathed "kiss" the kiss being slow and tender leaving the two of them craving more "Merry Christmas, Captain" However, when Emma pulled away after only a few seconds Killian immediately missed the taste of his lips on hers.

"Still not having fun?" She smirked waving her hand again and the Hook going back into place on him. She licked her lips again the taste of rum still present.

"Aye, I much prefer your traditions on mistletoe"

Emma continued to smile as she said "Hey, how about we get out of here, I don't suppose they'll miss us too much. Henry's with Regina anyway"

"Where would we go?"

"Back to mine" Emma had brought a small apartment by the sea only a week before hand. Quite far away from the town's centre but it was perfect. With two rooms for her and Henry and study for her to keep all of the station files if necessary, and was by the docks. Close to where Killian spent most of his days and night which Emma was more than grateful about (not that she had told him this). Henry had told her that the house hadn't been there before, not until Snow had cast the second curse that had brought them all back to Storybrooke. Henry had theorized that the curse had made it especially for her. Whilst she necessarily didn't believe that, she certainly didn't mind the idea of having a house that was perfectly built for just her. She guided Hook by the hand out of the apartment; no one questioned their motives as they exited the room and were greeted by much less stuffier air.

"Merry Christmas, love"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this is for my CS secret Santa captain—swans (aka Kaiya) **


End file.
